<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set Me On Fire (Make It Alright) by art_deco_deity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686653">Set Me On Fire (Make It Alright)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_deco_deity/pseuds/art_deco_deity'>art_deco_deity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Oblivious Julie Molina, POV Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_deco_deity/pseuds/art_deco_deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie is warm. Warm and alive and when Luke's around her he can't function. Especially now that he knows he can just reach out and touch her. </p><p>Or, when Luke begins acting strange around her, Julie convinces herself that the curse never really left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set Me On Fire (Make It Alright)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s different now- now that he knows he can touch her.</p><p>It’s like this itch in his hands, that starts at his wrist and burns all the way down to the very edges of his fingertips. Luke usually feels it when Julie draws close. When she’s close like she is now, leaning over the keys as she shows him a new song she’s written. She just looks so soft and warm, and Luke’s been cold for a very long time. Longer than anyone has the right to be- long enough to want to risk it all just to set himself on fire.</p><p>“Luke?” Julie asks, her eyebrows drawn together in a crease that Luke wants to smooth out himself. “What’d you think?”</p><p>“Amazing.” Luke says, a little breathless. “Uh- the song! Yeah, the, uh, song was amazing. Really good, yeah. I think with Alex and Reggie too it’ll be great.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Julie smiles this funny little half-smirk that has his stomach flipping. “What’s with you today? You’ve been a total space case- at least, more than normal.”</p><p>“What’re you on about? I’m totally present.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure; I could really tell from the way you made zero notes on the song.” Julie laughs, her hair flicking over her shoulder. The early-morning sun beams through the window, hitting under her delicate jaw just right. Luke doesn’t really believe in traditional gods and goddesses, but the sight of her glimmering gold just inches away makes him understand why you’d want to. “Something else you’d rather be doing?”</p><p>“No.” He can’t shake his head fast enough. “Of course not. No. I’m here, I’m here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Julie’s eyebrows crease again. “Hey- uh, you’d tell me if you weren’t feeling well again, right? Like if for some reason the curse came back?”</p><p>Luke feels guilty. He wants to kick himself. Here he’s been battling his own ridiculous urges, and the entire time she’s been worrying about him. Luke doesn’t know how to comfort her or thank her for worrying, so instead he just focuses really hard, solidifying a hand well enough to grab hers.</p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>.” Luke runs his thumb over the back of her hand. “See? I couldn’t do that before, and especially not with Caleb’s curse. I’m fine. We’re all <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>Luke doesn’t say <em>well</em>, because honestly he’s not well. He’s drowning. Sinking deeper and deeper, day by day, into this weird, half-fine purgatory space where all he wants to do is hug her and run away all at the same time. It’s suffocating, and bordering just on painful, but it’s nice too. Even before he died, Luke can’t ever remember feeling like this.</p><p> Julie doesn’t say anything, just tips her head slightly and looks into his eyes. She seems to find something comforting in them, because then her mouth tilts just a little. A soft smile. The softest one she has ever given him, and Luke sort of feels like he’s melting. Like he needs to find some way to reach out and make her look at him like that forever.</p><p>“You promise?” She asks.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Julie nods and drops his hand. The tingling in his fingers starts once more and he has to physically restrain himself from reaching for her again. She’s just so alive and warm, and when he holds Julie’s hand Luke thinks he can feel her heartbeat through her fingers. He didn’t think he’d miss that- his heartbeat. But he does. There’s no blood rushing when you’re dead, and when he’s alone it’s so eerily silent and cold, and all he wants is to always be as warm as Julie makes him feel. Like he’s been dipped in honey-suckle and left simmering sweet on the surface of the sun.</p><p>He thinks that’d make a good lyric. Another good line for that song he’ll never admit is about her.</p><p>--/--</p><p>“So, boss, anything else planned for today?”</p><p>This is Luke’s favorite part of band practice, aside from the actual playing. This is the end, where Luke finally gets to follow Julie around like he’s been wanting to all day, badgering her with all the energy stored up from a day spent waiting around for her. Alex and Reggie have long since abandoned trying to participate in this part of band practice, and when Luke looks around, they are predictably nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“And why would you want to know?”</p><p>“Because I’m bored and want you to hang out with me.” He hopes he doesn’t come off too eager, but Reggie told him once, a long time ago, that’s it’s part of his charm and Luke hopes that still holds true. “At least for a little bit- c’mon we can write somethin’.”</p><p>“Luke, I can’t-”</p><p>“Please?” Luke knows he’s playing dirty, but when he tugs on her hand, he can’t help himself.</p><p>Julie’s eyes flit down to where he is grabbing at her wrist, and her lips tilt up. Just barely. Almost imperceptibly, but Luke thinks about her face all the time, has imagined that soft smile since the very second she gifted it to him- he knows it when he sees it, and he knows that it means he’s won.</p><p>“Fine. For a little bit.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Julie just rolls her eyes as she walks over to the piano, but Luke knows she’s smiling. He can see it in her shoulders.</p><p>She settles on the bench, patting the spot next to her for Luke to sit. There’s late evening sun streaming through the window, and when Luke looks at her, Julie’s gone gold once more. She sits, poised over the piano with perfect posture and soft fingertips against the keys, and all Luke wants to do is touch her. His fingertips itch, and he wishes he were the type of brave to just reach out and hold her, but when it comes to her he can’t ever seem to find his footing. Julie winds him, every single day since the second he met her, but Luke decided long ago he doesn’t like how heavy the air feels in his lungs when she’s not around. No, he much prefers being breathless.</p><p>“So?” She tilts her head, hair falling around her face like a veil. “Your song writing session- you start.”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Yeah. Right- I, uh, I had this one song I was working on.” Luke fumbles over his words, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Truthfully, it was hardly a song. Mostly a chord progression and a description of overall feeling, but Luke didn’t think he’d have to resort to it. Usually Julie has a million ideas and he develops them, adding bits and pieces of whatever he was working on- this is so totally not how they’re song writing sessions normally go.</p><p>“Alright. Show me.”</p><p>When Luke drops his hands onto the keys, he feels more secure. Sure, Julie’s still there, inches away from him and looking like something out of his wildest dreams, but he knows how to play piano. His fingers move over the keys, steady and solid, a melody high and twinkling that he refuses to admit is inspired by her. All Luke knows for certain is how to write his feelings into music, and unfortunately, as of lately, all he can seem to write are imitations of her voice. This song is no different- he doesn’t think he even knows how to write songs that aren’t in Julie’s range anymore.</p><p>“It’s- it’s beautiful.” Julie says, and she’s too close and Luke feels like her breath burns him as it leaves her mouth. “Really. I love it.”</p><p>“Thanks. No lyrics yet, though.”</p><p>“That’s okay. No rush.” Julie drops her hands onto the keys an octave above his. “Play it again- think I’ve got something to add.”</p><p> When Luke starts to play again, Julie plays too. Her fingers fly faster than his, hitting dissonant notes that color the song darker, sadder, more dramatic than he intended. It’s beautiful, like all the music Julie has ever touched, but it’s devastating too; so unlike what she usually creates. He knows that her music is a diary of every thought she’s ever had, and it’s a privilege that she even shares that with him, but he doesn’t want to hear this song. Doesn’t feel like he should hear these thoughts.</p><p>Julie suddenly straightens, takes her fingers off the keys, and pulls them tightly to her chest like she’s been burned. Luke turns toward her, only to find her looking past him. She blinks, once, twice, and leaves the piano bench.</p><p>“A-actually, I forgot, I’ve got a test to study for.” The hollowness of her voice is almost imperceptible, but Luke knows her. He knows she’s hiding something. “Raincheck till tomorrow?”</p><p>Luke just nods. Smiles. Tries to shake the unease from his bones as he stands too. Julie’s rounding the piano now, collecting the sheet music that’s spread out across it’s lid, and Luke can’t help but shadow her. He’s chasing after her, but she’s moving too fast, barely giving him an inch where she’d usually be giving him miles.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks.</p><p>“Yeah.” Julie faces him, and there is no trace of whatever dark he thought he saw before. “All good.”</p><p>“You sure?” Luke asks once more. Sure she looks fine now, but Luke knows what he saw. He’d never miss something like that. “Absolutely sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” She brings a hand up to cradle his cheek, and smiles. “I’m good. Promise.”</p><p>She moves a thumb over his cheek, once, twice, closes her lips over her teeth as she looks up at him. Luke’s sure she’s the one playing dirty now, weaponizing that soft smile that has him feeling like he’s molten lava sinking into the floor. He sure Julie knows too, she has to know. Luke’s not good at masking feelings that he’s used to, and he’s never ever had feelings as rare as those he holds for Julie. He’s sure she has to know.</p><p>“Need a study buddy?” Luke feels weak, but he doesn’t want this moment to end. He’s found that there is something beautiful about burning alive, especially when Julie’s the one holding the matches. All he wants is to burn a little longer. “I can help.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, ghost boy.” She drops her hand. “You’ll just distract me.”</p><p>“No I won’t! I’ll be super well-behaved.” Luke feels that itch start all over again, and it has him in its grasp before he can fight it. He walks forward, backing Julie against the piano as he nears. “C’mon, <em>please</em>?”</p><p>“I said no.”</p><p>“You say a lot of things.” He smiles, leaning even closer to her. He drops his hands against the piano, caging her close against his chest. They’re nearly touching now, and Luke feels that itch start to go away. “Doesn’t mean I listen.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am well aware of that.” Julie seems to stand straighter, responding to him with challenge in her eyes. She leans forward, head nearly touching his. “But, it’s science. Do you know anything about science?”</p><p>“I know about <em>chemistry</em>.”</p><p>And just like that the spell is broken. Julie laughs, pushing hard against his chest as she slips out of his arms. It’s cold when she leaves, and all Luke wants is to drag her back and keep her there with him.</p><p>“Nope. Alright. Jokes that bad are where I draw the line.” Julie flashes him another smile, but Luke thinks this one looks a little forced. “I’m leaving now. I have to study. <em>Alone</em>.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have to study if you’d just let me help you cheat.”</p><p>“Well that would require you to hang around the entire day, wouldn’t it?” Julie grabs her folder of sheet music, walking towards the garage door. “And you’d like that way too much.”</p><p>“Which is why you should let me.” Luke follows her closely as she walks, at her heels like the lovesick puppy he already knows he is. “Please? For me?”</p><p>“No.” Julie faces him, turning so quickly Luke almost runs headfirst into her. He was right earlier- that smile was forced, and this one that she’s smiling now is even more so. “I have to at least try and be a good student. I love the band, and you guys, but there’s gotta be a back up plan.”</p><p>Luke feels like a bucket of ice water has been dumped on him. He’s cold, colder than he’s ever been and-<em>A back-up plan</em>? What does Julie need a back up plan for? The band is taking off, none of them disappeared, and they’re finally able to touch things like real, living people- and <em>now</em> is when Julie needs a back up plan?</p><p>“A back up plan?” Luke can’t keep the offense out of his voice. He knows Julie can hear it when he watches her face drop.</p><p>“Yeah. A back up plan.” Julie twirls a strand of hair between her fingers, shoulders dropping as she takes a breath. “Good things never last forever, Luke”</p><p>Julie pulls the folder close to her chest, spinning on her heels and walking out of the garage faster than Luke can keep up with. She’s gone by the time he’s even registered what she said.</p><p>--/--</p><p>Luke’s not worried. He’s never worried. He doesn’t even know what that means.</p><p>What Luke knows is how to be absolutely cool and collected, like he so obviously is now, and he can rule out any anxiety or general panic because he’s never felt those. Obviously.</p><p>“Going fast, buddy, I like it!” Reggie smiles wide, laughing slightly as he steps to match Luke’s pacing. “New exercise routine?”</p><p>“What?” Luke stops. “No-no. I’m fine. I’m just walking.”</p><p>“No you’re <em>worrying</em>.” Alex chimes in, and he’s got that annoying lilt to his voice that Luke always knows means trouble. “About <em>Julie</em>.”</p><p>“I am not. She’s fine.”</p><p>“Then sit down.”</p><p>Luke just glares at Alex, something half-hearted and barely there, and the drummer just rolls his eyes in response.</p><p>When he throws himself down, Luke thinks the couch feels gross, like it’s eating away at his skin. It’s too cold, and when he tries to sink into it, it’s like there’s no give. It’s been feeling that way a lot lately- like there’s no give to Luke’s world. Alex keeps trying to insinuate that it has something to do with Julie; or, most likely, the way Julie’s been sort of absent from the garage for the last week- but Luke convinces himself that there’s no correlation. At least, he tries to.</p><p>Alex glances over at him again, eyebrows creased. Luke knows how he must look- tired, and worried, and probably even more dead on his feet than he already is. But, in his defense, it’s not his fault. It’s just- he got used to carving out a certain amount of time in his day for Julie Molina. A large amount of time. Arguably almost his entire day but- that’s not the point. What is the point, is Luke knows something’s wrong with Julie. He knows it like he knows the feel of a guitar in his hands. It’s like Luke’s got this strange sixth sense that won’t stop blaring alarms directly in his face, and he doesn’t understand how the other guys can’t hear them.</p><p>There’s that itching again. Those pins and needles in his hands, that have him flexing his fingers until his knuckles crack. Luke’s been feeling it even worse lately since Julie’s been gone. He tried to remedy it by hugging Reggie, or slinging an arm around Alex, but it’s not the same.</p><p>Luke thinks the feeling is sort of like when your hands get cold. It’s a burn that crawls all the way up your wrist, but somehow, it’s numb when you try to bring your hands together. Like the only feeling left in your frayed nerves is a need for warmth; and, as much as Luke loves them, his bandmates are just as cold as he is. Touching them isn’t like touching Julie. Julie is warm, so <em>warm</em>, and now it seems all Luke can think about is how cold he is in comparison. How every room he ever pops into is empty and frigid without Julie. Like his world would be so much brighter if she was just always at the center of it.</p><p>But he knows that’s unfair- she has a life. Outside of the band. Outside of <em>him</em>. And he respects that, is <em>happy</em> for it even. So, he’s been trying his best to give her space, especially since she seems to be in such a hurry when she leaves band practice. He just misses her, is all. Luke just wants her to be alright- and something in his gut is telling him she isn’t right now.</p><p>“You could just go ask her, you know.” Alex shrugs, patting Luke’s knee as he sits next to him.</p><p>“Yeah! She probably doesn’t even realize she’s been gone so much.” Reggie sits on the arm of the couch, slightly leans into Luke as he speaks. “But, uh, if you do go up there, poof <em>outside </em>of the door- and knock! You should probably knock.”</p><p>Luke huffs a half-hearted laugh. “Yeah, thanks buddy- but I can’t just go and ask! I mean, what am I even gonna say?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. She only lets you flounder so much.” Alex flicks his shoulder. “But do it soon, because you’re giving me anxiety with all that pacing, and we both know I don’t need any more of that.”</p><p>“Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>“Luke, we meant like <em>now</em>. As in, go check on her <em>now</em>.” Alex stands, grabbing Luke’s wrist and forcing him to his feet. “You got this.”</p><p>Luke feels like he’s drowning again, but not the kind of drowning he usually enjoys. He knows this is delicate, he <em>always</em> tries to treat Julie delicately, but this is something else entirely. This is entirely out of his depth, and he wishes Flynn could see him so he could ask her what do. He’s sure she would know.</p><p>Luke swallows once more, looking between Alex and Reggie. Both of them give him a thumbs up, and Luke poofs out before he can second guess himself.</p><p>Julie’s door looks a lot taller than he remembers. A lot more intimidating. When he listens closely, he can hear Julie singing. She’s singing along to something sad, and slow, and she just sounds so beautiful that Luke feels even more out of place. Julie renders him almost brainless when she’s happy, he’s not sure he can do this when she’s so sad.</p><p>He knocks.</p><p>No response.</p><p>He knocks again. Harder this time, all knuckles against the wood grain.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, uh, Julie?”</p><p>“Luke?” Julie cracks open the door. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“Haven’t seen you in awhile.”</p><p>“You just saw me at band practice. Like, an hour ago?”</p><p>“No. No I meant like, outside of practice. We haven’t hung out in a while, not that we have to and I know you’re busy, but it’s just weird you know, to not see you as much, because I saw you everyday all the time for a long time, and I know I can’t expect that but I just-“ Luke takes a breath, flexes his fingers at his sides to stop his rambling. “I just, I miss you. What I mean, is I miss you- All of us do.”</p><p>Something in Julie’s face softens, and she opens the door wide. She’s in sweats with all of her hair piled up in a knot on her head, and Luke thinks she looks just as beautiful as ever. He’s sure now- that he can’t do this. Or at least, not in any way that’s at all graceful.</p><p>“So, uh, this where you been?” Luke says, as he walks in.</p><p>“Yes.” She laughs slightly, smiling something indulgent and kind, and Luke knows that means he’s just said something stupid, but he can’t really bring himself to care. Not when it gets her to look at him like that. “I’ve been here.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Luke stands just outside her door, swaying on his feet and he fiddles with the sleeves of his flannel. He feels awkward and stunted, and he doesn’t like it. He knows what he came here to say, but now that Julie is in front of him, he’s just as speechless as he always is.</p><p>“You can sit.” Julie pats the spot next to her on the bed, and Luke doesn’t think he’s ever moved so fast.</p><p>“Julie?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Luke focuses on a spot on her wall, tries to ignore the way he suddenly feels so much warmer than he has in the past 2 weeks. He tries to think of a way to be smooth, to be subtle, and get her to tell him first. But Luke’s never been good at subtlety, all he knows is crashing and burning and he wants her to set him on fire again.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“<em>Excuse me</em>?” Her voice rises, nose scrunching as she scoffs. “You can leave if you’re just going to-”</p><p>“No, no, no, no- that’s not what I meant. It came out wrong, that’s not what I meant.” Luke pales, trying to placate with his eyes as he turns to look at her. “I meant, why haven’t you been hanging out in the garage lately? You used to be around all the time and now it’s like I never see you anymore, and I know you have a life, but it’s just- it feels like you’re avoiding us.”</p><p>What he really wants to say is that it feels like she’s avoiding <em>him</em>, specifically, but he doesn’t want to accuse her of anything. He doesn’t think this conversation could survive him offending her anymore than he already has.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Julie doesn’t look at him, barely even blinks as she says it. Luke knows her, replays the sound of her voice in his head constantly, so he knows she’s lying. Can feel it in his bones, as sure as the itch in his fingers when she’s this close.</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I’m doing.”</p><p>“I’m not. Well, I’m not trying to.” Luke huffs, wishes she didn’t feel so far away even as she sits inches away from him. “I’m just saying, I’m worried. We’re all worried.”</p><p>“N-nothing’s going on. I’m, uh, I’m good.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>Julie just looks doing at her hands, twisting the ring on her middle finger back and forth as she breathes. It doesn’t seem like she’s going to say anything, but she shifts just a little bit closer to him, and Luke thinks that’s enough. He feels a little dizzy by her proximity, and emboldened by the itch in his fingers, and grabs one of her hands. The action seems to affect Julie because her shoulders drop.</p><p>“Fine. I’m not.” Julie sighs thickly. How do you always know, huh?”</p><p>“Sixth sense.”</p><p>“You’re a ghost, not a superhero.” Julie’s smile seems wrong again, like it’s forced as she looks at him.</p><p>“I’m both.” Luke huffs a strained laugh. “But, really, what’s up Jules? Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I should though.”</p><p>“Only if you want to.”</p><p>Silence. Dead quiet except for the soft sound of Julie’s breathing. She sniffs, and drops his hand to press a finger under her eyes. She’s blinking up at the ceiling, and Luke feels like he’s dying. He never wanted to see her cry, or cause her to be upset, and now he’s wondering if he should’ve come up here at all.</p><p>“I just- I can’t do it again. I just….<em>can’t</em>.” Julie’s voice cracks, and Luke thinks his heart might’ve too.</p><p>“Can’t what?”</p><p>“<em>Lose people</em>.” Julie heaves something choked and quiet. “I mean, after my-my mom. And then you guys showed up and things got <em>better</em>, but I almost lost you too. I can’t do it again. I won’t make it, I can’t I can’t- And it’s why I’ve gone, I’ve been trying to be okay without you guys in case I have to- but I can’t- I can’t-”</p><p>Julie rushes through the words, and there’s tears and sadness and this devastated look on her face that he never wants to see there again. He doesn’t know how to fix it, how to <em>make it better </em>so he just opens his arms, and it’s like a dam breaks. Julie surges toward him like a falling star, crashing into his chest like a planet stuck on a doomed collision course, and he’s not sure when he solidified himself but it doesn’t matter now because she’s leaning forward, tucking her head into the curve of his neck and when her chest touches his he can feel the way her heart beats- fast, faster, <em>too fast</em>. Too fast and he feels alive and dead all at once, like all he’s ever been is in this moment and he has to catch it and grasp it in his shaking fingers because it’s fading. Quickly.</p><p>“You won’t. We’re here.” Luke cradles her face in his hands, tries to catch every tear as they fall. There’s too many, and he’s too slow, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. From wanting to try as long as she allows him too. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Julie. You have me.”</p><p>“I just- I was so worried. In the garage watching you guys, f-<em>fall </em>it felt like I was <em>drowning</em>, like I’d never be okay, again. I know what that is, I don’t want it anymore- I can’t do it. I don’t know <em>how</em>, Luke.”</p><p>He decides he hates the way his name sounds through her tears. Luke likes it so much better when she’s smiling or rolling her eyes as his name rolls off her tongue. Right there, in the middle of her bedroom, Luke decides that the only thing in the entire world worse than one girl crying, is Julie Molina crying. It kills him.</p><p>“You don’t have to. I’m here. Look-“ He grabs her hand in his, pressing it to his chest. “I’m solid. I’m here. You’re okay, Jules, you’re not alone anymore.”</p><p>Luke doesn’t know when he started crying, but he feels his own tears welling, and when she threads shaking fingers through his hair they fall. He doesn’t know what he looks like, but Julie just looks so broken- so unlike herself, and Luke doesn’t ever want to see her like this again.</p><p>“We’re not going anywhere- we’re okay. We’re not leaving. You’re okay. You’re okay, everything’s okay.” He shushes, bringing his lips to her hair before he can think better of it.</p><p>He should’ve known. Luke should’ve <em>know</em> what watching them almost die would’ve done to her. Would’ve done to <em>anyone. </em>He feels guilty- like there’s poison brewing in his stomach and he feels like he wants to pop out of the room and never look back and like he wants to stay here forever and never let go of her again. He doesn’t know what to do with everything he feels, but when she looks up at him, still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, even with tears in her eyes, Luke knows he has no choice but to stay. Has never had ny choice other than staying as long as Julie allows him to.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been gone,” Her voice catches as she cries. “I- I wanted to see if I could be alright with you, but I can’t- I’m miserable- w-what happens when you leave? I-I can’t do that again, Luke, I <em>can’t</em>.”</p><p>“You won’t have to. I mean it.”</p><p>“But what if Caleb’s not gone, and he comes back and you guys aren’t okay and I can’t say goodbye again- I don’t know <em>how</em>.”</p><p>“Julie, you couldn’t get rid of me even if you tried.” Hand under her chin, he tilts her head up until her eyes meet his. “I’m serious. You’re stuck with me. Probably forever.”</p><p>She seems to smile a little at that as he tightens his arms around her. She just sinks into his hold, and Luke thinks that nobody has ever known him as completely as she does. When she looks at him, it’s like someone is finally seeing all of him for the first time in his life. It’s scary, and disorientating, but it’s intoxicating too. He’s never wanted someone to know him and all his secrets as much as he wants Julie to.</p><p>“Sorry,” Julie sniffs once more, handing coming up to wipe at her still falling tears. They’re falling slower now, but Luke wishes they weren’t there at all. “For getting my tears all over your shirt.”</p><p>“Don’t worry- ‘s all good.” Luke laughs sadly. “Needed a new one anyways.”</p><p>Julie just nods against his chest, and Luke feels it warm him from the tips of his toes all the way to the top of his head. He thinks Julie fits him like a puzzle piece, and he decides he doesn’t want her any farther away from him than this ever again.</p><p>“It-s just, you’ve been acting so weird lately.” Julie admits, voice small. “Not saying much to me. Spacing out. I thought that maybe the curse came back, and you weren’t telling me.”</p><p>Luke feels his face flush. He feels guilty again, bowled over once more by his need to make things better for her, but he doesn’t know how. Julie doesn’t seem to know just how dangerous she is to him, and he doesn’t think he could put it into words even if he tried. He wants to tell her that she’s more deadly than any curse, and that when she touches him, his mind goes blank and <em>that’s </em>why he’s been weird- but he can’t. He doesn’t want to scare her if she doesn’t feel the same.</p><p>“I, uh- it’s not the curse.” Luke struggles. “It’s not the curse, but I don’t know how to say-”</p><p>“You can tell me. I promise. Whatever it is, it’s fine.”</p><p>Julie sounds so confident, so sure, and so trusting, and Luke nearly falls apart. She’s one of the best things that has ever happened to him, and he can’t mess this up. Words aren’t enough to tell her what he wants to say.</p><p>Julie looks up at him suddenly, cheeks and eyes still bright red, but he doesn’t think she’s ever been as beautiful as she is now. Luke suddenly feels incomplete, the itch blazing fire through his body and he can’t help it. He’s leaning in, closer, closer, and he can feel her breath on his lips and he surges forward once again. He pauses, gives her every option to back away, to stop this, but she just smiles. That same, soft, smile that feels like it’s reserved just for him and nods. Luke’s a weak man, he knows this, so he doesn’t even try to fight it as he presses his lips to hers.</p><p>Luke feels like he’s on fire. Like there’s this scalding heat in his chest that’s tumbling down from top of his head to the tips of his toes. Where his lips touch hers is a wildfire, and the skin where her hands rise to cradle his face goes volcanic. Luke can feel the way her lips tilt into a smile against his, and suddenly it feels like he’s going up in further flames- like she’s a match and he’s only ever been gasoline, and maybe this is what they were always meant for. Like maybe they were always meant to meet like this. To end up like this. To be this close. To burn this <em>bright.</em></p><p>It’s greater than anything he’s ever felt. More compelling than any song he’s ever heard. It’s the feeling of sitting in front of a single flame after freezing in the tundra for decades, of being alive in a world you were convinced was dead. It’s death, and life, and rebirth, and everything after that all crushed together into tiny star dust and set on fire.</p><p>It’s the feeling of Julie, and Luke doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of it. Of <em>her</em>.</p><p>She pulls away, and Luke lets her, but he can’t help himself from chasing her lips as she retreats.</p><p>“You’re- you’re the reason.” Luke just pulls Julie in closer, closes his eyes because he doesn’t think he can bare to look at her without trying to kiss her again. “Why I’ve been acting weird. I-uh, I can’t explain it.”</p><p>When he opens his eyes, Julie’s looking back at him, and her lips curl into the most relieved smile as she laces her arms together behind his neck. Luke feels like he’s dying once more, like he’ll never survive her being as close as she is, but also like she’ll never be close enough. He’s itching again, just for a taste, and he can’t help himself as he leans forward.</p><p>Julie meets him halfway, and Luke’s sure she’s going to kill him. He knows he can’t die, but something about her lips against his feels like destruction. Like the most beautiful undoing that he never wants to come back from.</p><p>When Julie pulls away from him again, Luke wasn’t prepared for the sub-zero that would wash over him. But then, she smiles, that soft, tiny, barely-there smile that’s all delicate lips and absolutely no teeth, and suddenly he’s warm all over again. There’s tears still in her eyes, and nothing is really fixed, but Luke feels more than he’s never felt in his entire life.</p><p>“Don’t act weird again.” Is all she says.</p><p>Luke is warm, and when Julie grabs his hand once more, and cuddles into his chest, he knows he’ll never have to be so cold again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi !! this is my first time every writing for this fandom but omg i love them so much. luke and julie rlly are the cutest ever but jesus god do they have the potential for a lot of angst- which ofc i had to supply. n e wayz i hope u enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>